megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Magatsu-Izanagi
Magatsu-Izanagi (マガツイザナギ, Magatsu Izanagi) is a Persona from Persona 4, used by Tohru Adachi. History Magatsu-Izanagi (禍津伊邪那岐) means "filth-tarnished Izanagi". This refers to Izanagi when he had returned from Yomotsu Hirasaka in a failed mission to retrieve his late consort, Izanami. Since Hirasaka is the netherworld full of filth (Kegare), after his trip, Izanagi performed the ritual in order to cleanse the filth from his body. The filth that had been washed away became two gods, "Yasomagatsu Hinokami" (八十禍津日神, "Eighty Calamities God") and "Ohomagatsu Hinokami" (大禍津日神, "Great Calamity God"), known collectively as Magatsu Hinokami ( ). Appearances *''Persona 4: Fool Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation '' *''Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana Profile ''Persona 4 *'Music': A New World Fool Magatsu-Izanagi is the Persona of Tohru Adachi, the one responsible for the murders in Inaba. It follows the form of Izanagi, as it is actually bestowed upon Adachi without Adachi's knowledge by Izanami when he first arrived in the rural town. Magatsu-Izanagi takes the form of a bloody Izanagi, and its stats and skills form Adachi's battle stats. Symbolism Although Adachi doesn't seem to represent any Arcana, he actually encompasses the reversed Fool Arcana: impulsiveness, poor judgement, obsession and frivolity. Adachi acted on impulse when he murdered Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi because they both weren't interested in him. He shows poor judgement when he underestimated the protagonist and his group during their confrontation. Additionally, he was obsessed with keeping his "cat-and-mouse" game alive, doing whatever it takes to ensure the murders continue, such as tossing Kubo into the TV. Lastly, Adachi lacked tact, holding no degree of seriousness during his interactions with the Investigation Team and the protagonist's family--often going into topics in such a way that it usually drags down the mood or gets him beaten around by Dojima himself. Magatsu-Izanagi also represents "Emptiness"; Adachi himself represents "Emptiness", distaste for the world at large, in Izanami's experiment to determine the value of humanity, which further shows Magatsu-Izanagi's connection to the Fool Arcana. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Magatsu-Izanagi is now an obtainable Persona in Persona 4 Golden. The protagonist must complete Adachi's Social Link, and be at level 77. Stats ''Persona 4'' Enemy Playable (Hacked) ''Persona 4 Golden'' Gallery unknown_01.jpg|Magatsu-Izanagi in Persona 4 The Animation Magatsu Izanagi appearance in P4A.jpg|Magatsu-Izanagi's appearance in P4A Magatsu-izanagi2.jpg|Magatsu-Izanagi as it appears in Persona 4 Golden Magatsu-izanagi.jpg|Compendium Info Trivia *Magatsu-Izanagi is colored red, this alludes the Magatsuhi in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the substances consumed by demons visualized as red flowing spots. *Using cheat codes in Persona 4, it is possible to have the protagonist equip Magatsu-Izanagi as a Persona, categorized as a Persona of the Fool Arcana. He has his own stats, a portrait, but no moves, so one must hack in skills for him to use. It is possible that Atlus intended for Magatsu-Izanagi to be available to the player normally, but did not finish implementing him. Alternatively, this may have simply been to test Magatsu-Izanagi without having to fight Adachi repeatedly. *As the negative form of Izanagi, he makes different animations when attacking or casting spells. Izanagi looks more dignified, whilst Magatsu-Izanagi makes more arrogant and threatening movements. Also, unlike Izanagi, Magatsu-Izanagi wields his spear in an under-hand fashion. Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Fool Arcana Category:Hunger Arcana